


if heaven wasn’t so far away

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, M/M, it's all about the handprint, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know why it surprises you every time you step out of the shower and see it in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if heaven wasn’t so far away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Justin Moore’s song of the same name.

-z-

 

You don’t know why it surprises you every time you step out of the shower and see it in the mirror.

Lightly, you brush your fingers over the still too-swollen, still too-red skin. You shake your head and begin to brush your teeth. Sam will be back soon with the coffee and then the two of you will head out.

Who knows, maybe you’ll see Cas and he can explain why this mark on your shoulder won’t completely heal.

You smile stupidly as you think about the first time Cas had ran his own fingers over the mark, how the electricity and power and  _somethingelse_  danced and flowed between your bodies through the brief contact.

You had jumped backward and Cas had only laughed before doing it again and again.

 

-x-

 

You don’t know why it surprises you every time you step out of the shower and see it in the mirror.

Angrily, you rub your hands over the still too-swollen, still too-red skin. You want the mark gone, you want it carved away from your flesh so that you’ll stop thinking about who it reminds you of and why you’re still here.

You start to brush your teeth and refuse to look in the mirror, refuse to think about what’s sitting in the Impala’s trunk, refuse to see what waits right behind your eyelids should you dare close them.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
